Mirror Darling
by bfireworks5
Summary: My family was made up of my father, brothers and children; we were happy until a new-comer came to town and started to stay with us in our home. Bad things started to happen after she came and caused tragedy to strike our little town of Mystic Falls. Her greatest crime was fooling around with my brothers, which one of them was also my husband...
1. prologue

**What if Damon had another sibling? A twin sister, 10 minutes older. What'd happen if he loved her more than a sister?**

 **What would his family say if they knew? What would their father do if he found out?**

 **How does a girl in 1864 handle all this while raising her younger brother, her children, and dealing with the drama of Katerina, now Katherine Pierce coming into the picture?**

 **How is Isabella supposed to cope with the supernatural and be able to keep her family safe?**

 **Will Damon and Stefan regret everything that happened 145 years ago?...**

 _For the longest time it was just my brother and I, we were the only children that our parents had since it was a surprise that we came into the world together…_

Flash Back 1839

It was a nice bright, sunny day out for the people to enjoy the weather and mingle in the warm pre-summer season where spring was slowly changing to summer. The folks of Mystic Falls all reveled in this time to enjoy nature's bounty of flowers and growing crops, the trees were a lively green and all manners of life were frolicking in the forest. For the Salvatore household, proud prominent figures in the community and amongst on of; if not the second wealthiest founding families in town, were preparing for more joy in welcoming the arrival of their first child. Lily Salvatore was in labor now for four hours since feeling the contractions earlier this morning and was being attended to by the best doctors and midwives the town had to offer. Mr. Salvatore was outside in the hallway, anxiously waiting for his heir after the long nine months.

Inside the birthing chamber of Lily Salvatore, maids and midwives were bustling around gathering cloths and water while two maids attended the mistress of the house. Lily was at this point in time was panting from the increasing contractions with sweat covering her face causing dark hair to stick to her forehead. For the past few months, all she could think of was the birth of her coming child and the excitement of bringing one into the world, also taking into an account her husband's excitement as well. They have been preparing for their child for the past few months, getting the nursery set up and painted; holding a small gathering of close friends to congratulate to expecting parents as well as making clothes and blankets for the child. Now as she laid in bed feeling the quickening continue and get closer, she prayed that her child would be healthy and live to see them grow.

The doctor came over after a particularly painful contraction that caused her to yell out, lifted up the cloth blanket draped across her lap and looked up to comment "I can see the head ma'am. It's time to push."

Which led all the maids to crowd around Lily while the midwife took over the instructing, telling her to breath deeply before pushing and counting to ten as Lily screamed with pain. The pain increases as she's told to get ready for another round and continuing the cycle of push and rest. All the while, her husband and maids could hear the screams as loudly as they came from all over the house. As she continued to push, the midwife informed her that the shoulders had passed and that all she needed was one last push. So, as she panted out breaths she gave one last push and the child came sliding out after 5 hours of labor with a shriek.

The maids quickly moved into action, cleaning the babe after the midwife cut the umbilical cord and handing the child back to the midwife to check for any signs of illness or abnormalities. With a satisfied look and nod, gently laid the child into the awaiting arms of Lily to finally see her child for the first time. Upon seeing that small pink face with a tuff of black hair on top of their head, Lily's world completely changed to revolve around this tiny new being. She continued to inspect her new child as tears streamed down her face and a smile dominated, turned to the midwife who was also smiling down at the child and asked "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

The midwife took a deep breath while gazing at the sleeping child, tears gleamed in her dark chocolate eyes and answered, "A girl ma'am, a pretty little girl child for you and the master."

Lily turned back to her new daughter, thinking that her husband might be disappointed but didn't care as the little girl in her arms shifted in her sleep and started to get fussy. As she gradually become fussier and more distressed, Lily started to feel the start of contractions as their attention was mainly on the flailing infant. She grunted from the sudden pain and handed her unnamed baby off to a close standing maid while the midwife checked Lily over to confirm that there was another child on the way and that they were coming fast since the contractions were happening closer and closer than the first set. The midwife went into action at the end of the bed with the sheet folded over Lily's knees to track the child's progress. Within the next minute, the midwife commanded Lily to push and breath while the child's head and shoulders came out in three pushes. Lily was tiring quickly and feeling weak by the time the last push came and all she could hear was the cry of her second child as maid attended the exhausted mother having had to deliver a surprise twin.

As the maid repeated the motion of cleaning of the new infant, the midwife again checked this one more intently for any disfigurements or problems since twins weren't common and usually one was smaller than the other due to the limited space in the womb. She then started going over the whole experience to see if there were signs that indicated that Mrs. Salvatore was with twins, the only signs were that she was larger than normal single births and that her stomach didn't lower when her daughter came into the world. With the new child being checked with a clean bill of health, she walked over to the bed from the wash basin and gave the babe to a second maid while she attended Mrs. Salvatore in the delivery of the after birth that only took another five minutes. With an exhausted sigh, Lily motioned for both children to be brought to her and the maids complied; putting her daughter on her right and her new sibling on the left. Lily gazed at the new pair and asked again what the gender of her new child was to have the midwife answer it was a boy.

A tiny little boy that matched his older sister by ten minutes in every way from the pink tint to their skin to the matching tuffs of black hair on their heads to the way their mouths moved as they cuddled together quietly in her lap and arms. Her whole world was so consumed by her new children that she didn't pay attention to her husband coming into the room to be shocked to see that his wife had delivered not one, but two babes that day. He was surprised when he heard his wife start screaming again after the cries of the first babe but was all the happier that he had healthy children that were either boys or girls. As he approached the bed where his wife and children rested on, saw the twins that rested comfortably in Lily's lap and took in her disheveled appearance before taking a seat next to her on the bed. He continued observing his new children, taking in that their features were very similar to nearly identical from their hair to their lightening skin to the blue of their eyes that they have just opened for their parents to see before going back to see. This caused Lily to gasp with joy and Giuseppe to smile with pride as they yawned in unison to which he turned to his wife and asked "What are the gender on them? Boys? Girls? Who is the oldest?"

Lily smiled as her husband tried to guess the gender of their children while attending to the twins as they were getting hungry and started to undo the top of her fresh night gown to allow access to the milk needed for the babes' first feeding. "The one on the right is the oldest and she's a girl while the boy on my left is the youngest. We have one of each darling and the midwife said that they'll more than likely be identical since they look so alike."

With the new information acquired, Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Salvatore took the time to think up names for the children while Lily fed them one at a time with the help of the midwife. After many names were rejected and suggested, they finally settled with Isabella Lillian Salvatore for the girl and Damon Giuseppe Salvatore for his heir. Letters were sent out to family members and a messenger was sent to town to announce the new additions to the founding family.

Unknown and unseen by the occupants of the room and house, spirits on the other side too were watching the twins as they fed from their mother. They observed the infants to see if they had potential for magic as well as to see what lay in the future for them while also aware that others were weaving webs for the children's bond to be stronger than others. While these spirits focused on the new souls of their bloodline, another more sinister and very old entity came to see the new beings while attaching a piece of itself to the twins.

 _What we didn't know at the time was that a curse was laid upon us and that our lives were going to take a turn for the worst in the future at would affect us and our line for generations to come…_

Comment to continue story line and I did some research on the duties of midwives and physicians during the 19th century: .


	2. notice

I forgot to put in the fix chapter, but here it is: **I do not own anything of the vampire diaries or the characters. I only own my characters and scenes that weren't in the show or books!**


End file.
